


Anakku Yang Cantik

by twyly56



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Asmodeus Is Like a Cat, Briefly Featuring Baby Magnus, Caring Asmodeus, Casual Murder, Good Daddy Asmodeus, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), He Leaves Dead Things (Bodies) On Magnus's Doorstep, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Indonesian Character, It's Not Greenwich Dad!, Magic, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Multilingual Character, Violently Throws Fluff at the Plot, Warlock Magnus Bane, Young Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: So... basically, if you actually manage to hurt Magnus somehow, you will get the full force of an angry King of Hell raining down on you.Alternatively:Asmodeus was great at this dad thing when Magnus was a baby. Then he just had to grow up on him, and no, eight hundred years old is still young, darn it!





	1. Chapter 1

**"I am Asmodeus.**

**One of the Nine Princes of Hell.**

**I was a Seraphim once, one of the angels indeed, part of an innumerable company. Then came the War, and we fell like stars from Heaven. I followed the Light-bringer down, the Morningstar, for I was one of his chief advisers, and when he fell, I fell with him. He raised me up in Hell and made me one of the nine rulers.**

**In case you were wondering, it is preferable to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven.**

**I've done both."**

-Asmodeus

She had already screamed herself hoarse, but she tried again anyway as the contraction passed. As the pain eased for a moment, she almost passed out with relief at the sensation of her child's head between her legs. That fueled one last small bit of determination in her as she used up her last ounce of strength in the next arch and was rewarded with a slippery rush from her body. She passed out before her head hit the wall of the bathtub. She didn't see the dark haired man pull the babe from the shallow water and dry him off, cooing to him in her native tongue. 

"Magnus kecilku... anak manis..."  _(My little Magnus... sweet child...)_

The woman regained consciousness slowly a few moments later and winced at the ache that was much stronger than the one in her memory. For a moment, she was disoriented, but the pain coupled with the wiggling object laying on her stomach reminded her. Between the gentle contractions that were slowly removing the afterbirth, she slowly managed to curl up enough to pick up her son. She lay back down with the wiggling baby on her belly and cuddled the child close. As she did so, she looked at the arm holding the child. She patted his slightly damp black hair and pulled her blouse aside to let him eat. It didn't really bother her until later, but she didn't remember moving from the bathtub to her bed. 

 

The woman was roused from her haze - not nearly deep enough to be called dozing, but she was worn out, her mind wandering aimlessly and hardly alert - by the sound of some sort of commotion in the hallway outside her room door. She had a feeling that she knew the cause of the noise, and she hummed softly as she shifted herself carefully a little higher in the bed, looking down at the tiny bundle resting in the crook of her arm, swathed in pale cloth. The baby's eyes remained closed even as she moved, his tiny chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale with his newborn lungs. 

“Kemala. I came as soon as I heard,” her husband said as a greeting, kicking off his boots as he opened the door, peering inside. 

The woman smiled tiredly at him, and she lifted a hand just enough for a welcoming wave. Luuk came a little closer but not all the way through the door, and Kemala laughed quietly and beckoned him inside. Her husband's grin was a little wobbly as he obeyed, steps light and quick.

“Hello, suami," Kemala murmured, and she folded back a corner of the soft green cloth her son was swaddled in. “Meet our little one.”

Luuk wavered and collapsed to his knees barely a few steps away, and crossed most of the remaining distance without rising again, eyes overflowing with tears. He looked so emotional, and Kemala's heart clenched at the sight. The slight lie made her sick to her stomach. The baby was hers but not theirs. No, the honor of being called _ayah_ belonged to another. A man with unnatural eyes and the face of an angel. 

"Oh... Kemala... he's perfect," Luuk said. "What did you name him?" 

The woman smiled at him from the bed, shaking her head slightly. She was exhausted, and she ached all through, but there was a warm glow she knew came from just the sight of her little son. And maybe a little from seeing her husband’s clearly overwhelming delight. Guilt soured her pleasant mood. 

"Cahya," Kemala told him. 

 

A cry rang out in the darkness of the bedroom. It was not a full throated cry, just a small distressed whimper, and not from any of the adults, but rather from the newborn babe. The Prince of Hell got up from his position by the open window to pick up his son. He reached down into the little crib like structure and gathered up the child oh so carefully. 

“Shh, shh, _ayah's_ got you,” the demon crooned as he cradled him against his chest. "Jangan menangis, anakku yang cantik."  _(Don't cry, my beautiful boy.)_

His little Magnus was only a few hours old, and he was already terribly attached to the little creature. Asmodeus walked in the shadows, rubbing his son's back in gentle circles. The child made a small hiccuping sound, and he blinked up at him for the first time. Instead of the dark brown irises he had expected, glowing golden eyes looked out from the boy's face, slitted like a cat's. The Prince felt himself smile, and the glamour on his own eyes dropped. 

"Anda memiliki mata saya," Asmodeus said softly in wonder.  _(You have my eyes.)_

Magnus made a little gurgle, balling his tiny right fist. He ran his thumb over his son's little hand, and his chest felt a bit funny. The demon smiled slightly, adoringly. The baby hardly weighed anything at all, and he just felt so fragile in his arms. 

"Bocah yang cantik," he cooed.  _(Beautiful boy.)_

Asmodeus pressed a gentle kiss to the babe's temple, and he carefully applied the very minor glamour to hide his cat eyes. It would not do for the child's mother to freak out over such a superficial thing, but he knew how mundanes were. 

"Aku cinta kamu sayangku," the Prince murmured.  _(I love you, my dear.)_ " _Ayah_ loves you. Very very much. Jangan kamu lupakan itu."  _(Don't you forget it.)_


	2. Chapter 2

His Magnus was a tiny little thing. Even after a couple of years, the boy was still small enough to be held easily in one arm. But then again, he was a demon. He didn't exactly have a good concept of what was heavy and what wasn't. Asmodeus cradled his son against his chest and rubbed his back gently, murmuring in Bahasa. Magnus's head rested on his shoulder. 

"Anakku yang cantik," he cooed.  _(My beautiful boy.)_

The dark atmosphere of the child's bedroom became chilled. The scent of ash and sulfur tickled at his senses. A fierce protectiveness surged up in the Prince. Asmodeus felt her presence before she arrived. He could actually feel a headache coming on. He grit his teeth and shifted his child in his arms, holding him as close as he could without squeezing him. 

"He is a beautiful child," the lilting voice of his Sister purred into the air beside his head. The Prince sighed and turned his head. The demoness with full dark hair and kohl lined black eyes stood by the window, a deep blue dress reaching past her ankles, pooling around her pale feet on the wooden floor. The night breeze blew her hair out of her face, letting it flow behind her ethereally.  

"Touch him, or even _think_ of it, and it will be the last thing you ever do, Sister dear," Asmodeus replied lowly with a smile so sharp it belonged in an armory. 

"What? Can I not even meet my nephew without you threatening me now?" Lilith said, placing her hand over her heart in mock disbelief. She licked her red lips, staring at his son with hungry eyes. "He looks like a tasty little thing, though. Have you already had a taste? Or are you waiting for him to grow bigger for that?" 

He knew what she was referring to, and disgust and fury roiled in his stomach. His upper lip curled back. Magnus stirred in his arms, distracting him from the morbid thoughts that flashed across his mind. Lilith should be grateful to his son. Otherwise he would have had no qualms about lunging at her and tearing at her bloody wings. Which, to a fallen angel, would be the equivalent of a mundane getting their intestines torn from their stomach while they were still awake. After it was cut open with a butter knife. 

"Tidur. Tidur. Tidak masalah. _Ayah's_ here," Asmodeus assured his son when he made a sleepy grumble, blinking.  _(Sleep. Sleep. It's alright.)_  He patted his back soothingly, and Magnus closed his eyes, settling down again.  

"Lilith. You will not mess with my child. If you harm so much as a _hair_ on his head, I will put _you_ on my Rack," Asmodeus growled. His eyes flashed golden, and Lilith's eyes went black. She looked offended for a moment. The demoness crossed her arms over her chest with an irritated huff. Her pointed black nails glinted in the dim moonlight. 

"Very well. I will not touch your little _prince_ ," Lilith sneered. "But even you must know that he is mine. All warlocks are." 

"He is not _yours,_  Sister _._ Now.  **Leave,** " Asmodeus said. Dark energy crackled in the air around him. 

Lilith stared him down for a moment, her own power making the air heavy and oppressive, but he refused to give in any sense to her. The demoness gave him a forced smile, sharp teeth peeking out from behind her lips, and she vanished from the room with a small cloud of black ash. Asmodeus glared at the spot she had previously occupied before he reined in his power. He looked back at his sleeping son. His anger dissipated, and he felt himself smile again. 

 

Asmodeus noticed the boy making faces in his sleep, and he was mumbling something frantically under his breath, little hands clenching and unclenching. The demon walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The child awoke with a little shudder. He sat down beside him on his cot and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Apa yang salah, Magnus?" the Prince asked.  _(What is wrong, Magnus?)_ His son whimpered quietly and covered his face, leaning closer to him. 

"Rasanya begitu nyata, ayah," Magnus said.  _(It seemed so real, father.)_

"Apa itu?" Asmodeus asked.  _(What does?)_

"Itu sangat gelap. Saya tidak bisa melihat apa pun!" the boy said.  _(It was very dark. I couldn't see at all!)_

Asmodeus moved his hand behind his son's back, and the curtains moved to let moonlight stream into the room. 

"Jangan khawatir. Itu hanya mimpi, anakku," the Prince murmured. _(Don't worry. It was just a dream, my child.)_ He rubbed the small boy's back and held him in his arms firmly. 

 

Cahya was always visited by the man when he slept. Or rather when he woke up from a nightmare. For as far back as he could remember. He was just always there to take him into his arms and whisper reassurances. Cahya wasn't sure why two different people told him to call them _ayah,_ but to be honest, he liked the man better. He felt more at ease whenever he saw him, and he was a bit sad when he woke up to find the man was gone. Why couldn't he stay? 

The man said that his mother would not like it if he did, but if Cahya ever did need him, he would be there for him. All he had to do was say so. Cahya wondered if the other children had a special _ayah,_ too. He didn't think so, but then again, he didn't really have any friends. There were no other children close by his house. He had to walk to town to see them. The man's rich voice would sing to him in Bahasa, and sometimes he spoke in a guttural language that he couldn't understand. 

"Apa artinya itu, _ayah_?" Cahya would ask.  _(What does that mean, father?)_

"Saya akan segera mengajari anda, si kecil," the man would answer, nuzzling his chin on top of Cahya's head.  _(I will teach you soon, little one.)_

"Anda berjanji?" Cahya asked.  _(You promise?)_

"Tentu saja, anakku," he would reply.  _(Of course, my child.)_


	3. Chapter 3

The house was quiet, much quieter than it normally was. Cahya had a feeling that something was not quite right. It was probably nothing. He could not think of what could be wrong. He thought he should just lock himself in his room to avoid his family for the rest of today. That way his parents could argue like they did behind closed doors without worrying about him listening in. He wasn't oblivious to the arguments they had. He just never brought them up. It seemed like it would upset them. The boy padded quietly on his bare feet down the hall toward his room, schoolbag held in his hand. 

The door of his mother's room was open, allowing Cahya to see inside. To see what his mother had done to herself. Cahya could not move. He could not think or speak or breathe. He did not know if he should scream, cry, call _ayah._  This could not be real. There was blood, so much blood. Her hand was holding a knife to her own chest, the blade embedded deeply in its center, fingers wrapped loosely around the handle in death. Red blossomed over her pretty white blouse, seeping downwards to stain her patterned skirt below her stomach. His schoolbag fell from limp fingers, falling to the floor with a thud. 

"Ibu!" the boy cried out.  _(Mother!)_ Cahya's voice trembled when he spoke. The boy stumbled forward on shaky limbs towards his mother. He wanted to look away, but he could not seem to tear his eyes away. He was completely paralyzed with shock. He did not know for how long he stood there. It might have been minutes, or it might have been hours. He heard his father come home, banging the front door shut. He still did not move.

Luuk saw him standing by her bedside, staring. He asked him what he was doing, and he just could not respond, tongue frozen in his mouth. Then he looked past Cahya into the shadowy area of the room, dark grey eyes landing on his mother. The scream he made was not even a human sound. It pierced Cahya's ears sharply. The man rushed to his mother's side, kneeling by her bed and shaking her. She, of course, remained utterly still, limp and pliant in his hands. He turned to the boy, fury in his eyes as he rose up to his feet. 

"Ibu sudah mati, _ayah,_ " Cahya whimpered.  _(Mother is dead, father.)_ He knew that this man was not usually one for physical affection, but he just wanted a hug. He knew that when the nice man came to visit at night, just being held made him feel a bit better. His father's next words made him flinch back, eyes wide. 

"Kamu melakukan ini!" Luuk said.  _(You did this!)_

"T-tidak. Saya-" Cahya stuttered.  _(N-no. I-)_

"Anda adalah kekejian!" Luuk snarled.  _(You are an abomination!)_

" _Ayah?_ " Cahya said, feeling confused and hurt. He took a step back as the man started to walk toward him. 

"Saya bukan ayahmu. Anda adalah anak iblis," Luuk spat.  _(I am not your father. You are a demon's child.)_  He looked down at the boy with pure disgust in his gaze. 

"Saya - saya tidak mengerti," Cahya stammered.  _(I - I don't understand.)_

"Dia bunuh diri karena kamu. Dia benci melahirkan makhluk seperti kamu," Luuk told him.  _(She killed herself because of you. She hated giving birth to a creature like you.)_

"Tidak!" the boy cried.  _(No!)_ He covered his ears with his small hands, tears crawling down his cheeks. 

"Iya nih. Ini semua salahmu, Nak. Dasar aneh," Luuk said.  _(Yes. This is all your fault, boy. You freak.)_

Cahya felt himself tremble as anger flooded his small body, and he extended his hand toward the man. His eyes bled a golden yellow, slitted like a cat's. He _threw_ the _ache_ building in his chest at Luuk, and the man let out an anguished scream. He caught on fire, enveloped in flames, and he collapsed in a mere matter of seconds, dissolved into ash. Cahya felt his knees give way, and he tumbled to the floor. He laid his head in his hands, trembling and exhausted, heaving out a wretched sob. 

He still hoped, prayed, this was all a nightmare. That he would wake up and none of this ever happened. That he would see his mother's face again, not cold and in the grips of death. He was still in shock, simply kneeling on the wooden floor and staring at his hands, the hands that had just killed his stepfather without a second thought. He did not know what else to do. He was numb and dry and achy. He let out tiny, panting gasps, trying to calm himself. 

Cahya pushed himself to his feet and picked up his schoolbag. He slipped his feet into his sandals, and he darted out of the house. As quickly as his legs could take him, away from the death, away from the family he had known. He ran and ran and ran until his legs grew tired, and he had to slow down. The boy staggered and sank down next to the base of a tree, panting. A familiar hand touched his shoulder, and Cahya looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His _ayah_ knelt beside him. 

"Apa yang terjadi, anakku?" he asked the boy.  _(What happened, my child?)_

"Mataku kuning, dan ibuku membenciku, dan dia sudah mati!" Cahya told him.  _(My eyes are yellow, and mother hates me, and she's dead!)_ He hit his small fist on his _ayah's_ chest. 

"Oh, Magnus. I'm so sorry," his _ayah_ said. "Anda tidak perlu takut. Kami memiliki mata yang sama."  _(You don't have to be afraid, though. We have the same eyes.)_ He blinked his eyes, and the dark brown color turned golden with catlike pupils. Cahya gasped. He _was_ a demon. His favorite person in the whole world was a demon! 

"Aku ini apa? Apakah kamu?" the boy asked.  _(What am I? What are you?)_

"Nama saya Asmodeus, dan anda adalah putra saya," his _ayah_ said.  _(My name is Asmodeus, and you are my son.)_ He smoothed an unruly lock of black hair away from Cahya's face with a soft smile, golden eyes glowing dimly in the low light of the setting sun. "Anda seorang warlock, anakku yang cantik."  _(You are a warlock, my beautiful boy)._


End file.
